


Care

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Care

I don’t own RPM. Hope you enjoy.

 

“Why are you pulling away?” Dillon brushed his hand on Ziggy’s side.

Ziggy sat quiet and unanswering.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Ziggy finally found the words he was looking for, “Before we go on, I just want to know what we are. Are we just friends who happen to have sex, or are we more than that?” He continued to face away from Dillon.

“You know how I feel about you Ziggy.”

“Obviously I don’t if I have to ask!” Ziggy growled.

“You know I care about you.”

“There are different types of care, Dillon!” Ziggy snapped, “Care as a friend, care as a child, care as love, care as a crush…”

Dillon sighed, “I don’t know how to define it,” he laid back and stared at the ceiling, “I think about you all the time; I can’t imagine a life without you; and I don’t want my times with you to end.”

Ziggy nodded and turned toward Dillon, “I love you,” he paused then smirked, “Now where were we?”


End file.
